Loving You is So Hard to Do
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: AU: Starts off about the infomus three years but turns into my own little creation, I didn't follow along with the writers so you're warned. Please R&R.Thanks! I hope you injoy. Oh and this was started as a shorter fic but will now be long. Better sum lat
1. Insults and Kisses

Title: Loving you is so hard to do  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 1: Insults and Kisses  
  
Bulma walked into the gravity mechine."Gravity off."She called so she didn't get smashed to the ground.  
  
"Women, what do you think your doing?"Vegeta bellowed.  
  
"My names Bulma incase you forgot since the last time I reminded you."Bulma would have crossed her arms had it not been for the tray she carried."I brought you something to eat."She stated noding to the tray.  
  
"Humph....Well?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you going to sit it down and leave or not."  
  
"No.Not till I get a thank you bulma."  
  
"You just said it so sit the tray down and go."  
  
"read my lips and lisen with your Sayian ears monkey boy #2...N-O."She even sighns it out in sighnlanuage."Get it?"  
  
"Why are you still here women?"  
  
"AH!Forget it.Next time anything breaks that you want, this mechine, I'M not fixing it.Got.It.?"  
  
"Like hell you aren't"  
  
"You cant make me."  
  
"Oh really?"Vegeta gives his famouse smirk.  
  
"yeah Really!.!"  
  
"We'll see about that.Mechine o-"  
  
"Off.Shut off."the mechine dose so."Stay off till I say so."  
  
"Yes Ms.Briefs."  
  
"There.How do you...uh..vegeta?"Bulma bite her lip.He was growling and walking over to her slowly.Run you stupid blue haired girl! her brain screamed but her pride wouldn't let her she stood there.  
  
"Turn.It.Back.On.Now.!.Or.Eles."Vegeta said staring her right in the eyes.he felt her body tense up and her chest only a centermiter away.He thought she finnial had given in.He was wrong.  
  
"Fuck.Off."Bulm growled and turned hiting him with her hair.She walked off.Before she could reach the door she found herself weged between a hard place and a Vegeta.She was on the ground-having been but there with out geting hurt-with Vegeta lightly on top of her.She gulped."I wasn't being litiral."  
  
Vegeta wached her and had to fight off the urge to laugh.Her last words hiting him.He smirked and pined her hands above her head.Being gental-he though- and placed his right leg on her left side his left on her right(Hope thats right) He moved so his face was so close to hers their noses touch.  
  
"Um... Vegeta?" She looked a little scarred.  
  
He guessed he'd had his fun."Say for it to turn on now Or eles."He watched her eyes narrow.She shook her head no closing her eyes."Stop being such a spoiled brat and do it."  
  
"STOP BEING SUCH A JERK AND MAYBE I WOULD!"  
  
"You go first."  
  
"If you go to hell first."  
  
"How about we go togeather.It can be are punishment..oh look we're here.Funny that didnt take long."  
  
"Ha Ha if you keep making jokes you may ruin your reputation.Get off Me."  
  
"What if...I don't want to?"vegeta raised a eyebrow.Shit..did I just say that?  
  
"Huh?"Her heart was beating faster now.Did she like the idea or is she scarred?  
  
Is he..hiting on me?No wake up Bulma girl he dosent like you...  
  
"Um...then..Ah..."Bulma was at a loss for words.(WHAT?!?)  
  
"I guess I'm ruining my rep with all these jokes." He smirked. "Turn it on or I wont be joking."  
  
"Gulp I will after I leave."  
  
"Why then?"  
  
"I don't want to be smashed by your gravity."  
  
He was stalinng to keep her there under him.  
  
"Humph.it would do you good to get some muscless."  
  
"hey!I am a petit little women.Im not suppose to be all big and munchoy.Thats what guys like you and Goku are around for."She gave a small smile while he blinked and looked alittle amused by this.  
  
vegeta smirker."You arent small."he moved off her."thats for sure."Ok he did know she was but...he wanted a argument...hehe  
  
"What?"Bulma asked as she got up.His back was to her but her voice sounded hurt.Oh shit... he though.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Did you just call me fat?"  
  
Vegeta turned to face her.She was looking herself over as if to see if he was right."Gods you are so stupid.I wasn't being truthful."  
  
"Whatever...I am fat.Atlast your honest."She turned and walked out muttering something about starving herslef and a new diet plan after that.Then she said something about on.The gravity mechine kicked it back into gear and he walked out saying off.He followed the insane girl into the house and up to her room.before he could enter she slamed the door shut and threw herself on her bed.  
  
Vegeta knocked 5 times when she didnt answer he threatened her."Women!Open this door Or I'll blast it down!"  
  
"no!Im to fat to be seen."  
  
"For gods shake...OPEN IT!"  
  
"NO!  
  
"Open it..I donnt care if you think your fat or if you were fat.Now open the door."  
  
"NO TAKE THE FUCKING-AHHH!"the door blasted open.  
  
"I warned you." Was all Vegeta said crossing his arms a narrowing him eyes.Bulma growled and buried her head in her hill of pillows then threw one at him.He caught it and threw it back.Crying or not e wasn't going to be pushed around.No way.  
  
"Uh,Leave me alone."Bulma cried threw sobs.  
  
"Stop that!"Vegeta barked.  
  
"I cant"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I have emotions!"  
  
"So do I but do you see me crying over every comment you make."  
  
"hahehahaFunny.The mighty Prince Vegeta has emotions..name one."She sniffled and moved to lay on her side so he could sit by her."Besides Anger, and Evilness."  
  
"Great.Take away everything I have why dont you."Vegeta muttered he sat down and looked away from her.In a low voice he answers"love."Hekeeps his look away from her.  
  
Bulma blinked."Ohhhhh...Vegeta has a crush..On who?!"She was up now cheery and intrested.She rubed his back which he wished she wouldn't do."tell me please."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"So you do have a crush..do I now her or him?"  
  
"Ye-HIM?!"  
  
"Well I haven't seen you staring at a girl before but you do stare at guys..."She shruged."How am I suppose to know?"  
  
"grrr...I'll never tell you now."Vegeta stood up and Bulma did the first thing that poped in her head.She grabed his arm.  
  
"Tell me and I'll tell you who I like!"hehehe...great going.if he says you , you can say him.If he dosent you can say Ywamch-  
  
"Ywamcha.Ofcourse I know that.Besides I dont care."  
  
"maybe its him but maybe its..not."  
  
"Whatever.i dont care."  
  
"tell me please..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Pertty please..."  
  
"Women, no."  
  
"Veggy, please tell me!"She beged.  
  
"What did you just call me?"Vain pop out of neck  
  
"Nothing besides Vegeta thats for sure."Bulma smiled inocently."Come on tell me.I know I'm just a fat girl but still..."  
  
"You'r not fat."  
  
"That's not what you said 1/2 a hour ago."  
  
"It's called a insult. You know all about them."  
  
"Alright... tell me who you like-on your word as the prince of all sayians- and I promise to go a whole day without insulting you."  
  
"um..Fine.tomarrow at the end of the day if you haven't insulted me, I'll tell you."  
  
"But I want to know now."  
  
"Nope.Go to bed."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now..Or I'll never tell"  
  
"Fine."She floped down and crossed her arms.  
  
Vegeta leaves, after about 5 minutes of sulcing Bulma falls asleep.vegeta walks in and watches her.He sighs and kisses her head then covers hear up.He walks out and down the hall to his room.Damn girl...  
  
Authors note: Yeah spelling is really bad. So sorry no time to go over it and I want to get it up. I'll redo it proble ... review please 


	2. Him?

Title: Loving you is so hard to do  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 2: Him?  
  
Bulma walked down the steps in a pair of shorts and a blue shirk with Bulma written across it.Her boots taping the floor as she walked.The events of yesterday still in her mind.It she had it all planed out.If she didn't see vegeta she couldn't insult him.ha, take that Monkey boy.Good thing he couldn't read minds huh?  
  
She took a seat at the breakfast table and grabed a apple.She took a few bites then sat it down."Alright, Im off to the mall."  
  
Vegetaa gave her a look."Aren't you going to eat women?"  
  
"Just did, Vegeta."  
  
"Two bites of a apple?"  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly."You said so yourself, Im fat ,therefore I shouldn't eat like you."  
  
"Was that a insult?"  
  
"Ofcourse not."  
  
"Bulma dear your not fat have something to eat."Mrs.Briefs said with a smile.  
  
"No..to bussy."Bulma smiled to her mom and Vegeta and walked away grinding her teeth.Oh to be nice.  
  
"Ok Vegeta...spill it.I havent made in insult to you all day...who do you love?"Bulma asked walking into Vegetas bedroom were he was laying down.She taped his leg to get him to move over so she could sit beside him.He growled but moved and she sat down.  
  
"Its not the end of the day yet."  
  
"Its almost.1 hour get over it and tell me..or are you scarred?"  
  
"Thats just stupid.Why would I be scarred to say something?"  
  
"I dont know now tell me."  
  
"Fine...what am I suppose to tell you agoin?"  
  
"Dose your height effect you memory?"Bulma covered her mouth.And Vegeta gave his evil laugh.  
  
"Now that was a insult.And its not the end of the day, therefore you losted the deal."  
  
"No!Come on tell me!"Bulma growls and hits him with his pillow.He snikers and shakes his head no.Bulma sits ontop of him geting ready to strangle him."TELL.ME.NOW.!"  
  
Vegeta pushes her off and onto the other side of the bed.Bulma screams as she falls off the bed and into the floor."VEGETA!"  
  
"Calm down women.Its your own damn fault you fell.Its not like I ment to."  
  
"But you did."Bulma sat up and crossed her arms."Fine.I hate you."  
  
"I never thought you didn't."Vegeta muttered and threw the pillow back at her.  
  
Bulma cleared her throat, stood up, tosses the pillow on his bed, and walked out.  
  
Vegeta blinks.He grumbles something, swings his legs off the bed,stands up, walks after her."Fine...do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes."Bulma says siting down and crossing her arms over her chest with a pout on her lips.  
  
"Fine..."He turns to the door and walks off before he stes out he mutters."Bulma."  
  
Bulma blinks."Did you just say my name."Vegeta was already gone.Yeah right.He hates you with a passion.  
  
Bulma walked down the steps ad looked around.No one was there."Hummm..."She walked out heading for thr gravity mechine."Gravity off."She calls entering he room.She feels herself being thrown on the ground.Aparently Vegeta had thrown a blast in the direction seconds before he heard her.  
  
"Damnit women are you trying to get yourself killed?!?"Vegeta grumbles picking he up off the floor and standing her up.He looks her over for any major boo boos.Seeing none, besides the huge gash in her ego, he crossed his arms and waited for her to say something.  
  
"Uh..Thanks...I think."Bulma rubed the back of her head."Were is everyone?A girl sleeps in an extra hour and everyone leaves without a word."  
  
"I hould have let that blast hit you."He mutters and then sighs."The two earthlings that are your parents whent out."  
  
"I love you to Vegeta."Bulma rolls her eyes and croses her arms."Thanks for the info."She turned to walk out.  
  
Vegeta blinks..."Is that all you wanted?"  
  
"Yeah..unless you care to repeat who you love.You didn't say it loud enough for my human ears to pick up.Sorry I don't have your hearing."She turns and leans agionst the wall with her right foot on it and her knee out."So?"  
  
"You didn't pick it up huh?I dont know if I should be greatfull...but I am.With your big mouth everyone would know."  
  
"Know what?"Goku asked walking in.  
  
Bulma squiled and ran over to him throwing her arms around his neck"GOKU!"  
  
"Hey Bulma...I got away from Chi-Chi and decided to see how Vegeta was doing."  
  
"Oh I havent seen you in awhile."bulma said releasing him.Her mood changed."THE LEAST YOU COULD DO WAS CALL! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I HAVE KNOWN YOU HOW LONG AND YOU CAN CALL TO SAY 3 WORDS?!?"  
  
Goku hides behind Vegeta."Gulphehe...Sorry Bulma...Vegeta...hide me."  
  
"No.I get the pleasure of killing Kakarot women."  
  
"jezz, you've been here how long and still haven't learned her name.hehe.They say I have a bad memory."  
  
"He knows it.He's just to much of a jerk to use it."Bulma sticks her tongue out at Vegeta. "hey Goku..maybe you can get it out of him."  
  
"Get what out?"Goku scratches his head wondering whats in Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta's got a crush on someone.He told me last night but I know i didn't hear him right."  
  
"Vegeta's got a crush?Hehe.i do need to call more."  
  
"More?!You haven't called once!"  
  
"So who is it Vegeta?"Goku asked sticking his face inches from Vegetas.  
  
"None of your bussiness Kakarot."  
  
"Who do you think he said Bulma?"  
  
"Well...I thin-"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS KAKAROT!" Vegeta screams and crosses her arms sulking.  
  
"Calm down Vegeta were all friends here. Maybe we can get you hooked up with the girl."  
  
"Or guy."Bulma shrugs.  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta and Goku scream at the same time.  
  
"Hey just saying."  
  
"WELL DON'T EVEN SUGGEST SUCH A PROPOSTEROUS THING!" Vegeta growls at her.  
  
"Fine...so tell us who she is."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on vegeta lighten up."Goku nudges him"We wont tell really.Promise, right Bulma?"  
  
"Right.My lips are sealed."  
  
"NO.Read my lips Kakarot and blue haired women...N-O." He throws a towel around his shoulders and storms out muttering words like..."incompetence."  
  
Author Note: Alright theres chapter 2. I hope you injoyed. Sorry for spelling. Though I think most of it was checked. Review please. 


	3. Who is it?

Title: Loving you is so hard to do  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 3: Who is it?  
  
Vegeta got out of the shower and wrapped up his hair. He dried his upper body. A scream came from down stairs. Vegeta threw on his regular white robe with his name across the chest pocket on, his unlike the one beside his was dull Bulma's who's was beside his was a sky blue with swirls of red, pink, and green. He hurried down the steps and ran to her 'aid'.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhha! Ywamcah how did you know I wanted that necklace!? I didn't think I told you about it!" Bulma says clasping the necklace around her neck and hugging Ywamcah. Her mood changes to angry, "But don't you dare think this means I forgive you for not calling, or coming by. I'm still mad at you Ywamcah." Bulma crossed her arms glaring at him evilly.  
  
"Of course not." Ywamcah sighs and looks over to see Vegeta.  
  
"Oh Vegeta... Ever heard of getting dressed before you come down?" Bulma asks addressing his robe.  
  
"You know you're enjoying the view woman." Vegeta smirks.  
  
"What view. You're covered up..." Bulma blushes getting the little 'joke' Vegeta laughs slightly evilly.  
  
"I heard you scream thought maybe someone had done me a favor and killed you, just thought I'd thank them, but I guess I'm just not that lucky." Vegeta yawns.  
  
"God I hate you, you... you... AHW!" Bulma huffs and glares at Vegeta.  
  
"Ok guys, calm down. You all always fight why not take a break?" Ywamcah asks peacefully.  
  
"Are YOU telling ME what to do!?" Vegeta yells glaring at ywamcah.  
  
"Who do you think you are, you're not the boss of me YWAMCAH." Bulma chimes in.  
  
"Huh? Oh no I was just talking to the little people in my head, oh look they want me to follow them, bye bye." Ywamcah runs out the door not turning to look back.  
  
"The never of you're dog." Vegeta growls.  
  
"He's not my dog." Bulma humph's "My dog would know who was the master."  
  
"I feel sorry for any guy who becomes you're dog woman." Vegeta turns leaving.  
  
"Hey Vegeta... Who'd you want to be you're bitch?" Bulma ask hoping up the stairs after him.  
  
"Ha ha. Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"Well yeah that's why I asked."  
  
"Keep dreaming woman. I'm not telling a soul.'  
  
"...I hate you sometimes Vegeta. Would it really kill you to just tell me?"  
  
"Maybe it would." Vegeta answers truthful.  
  
Bulma wakes up and sighs. You know you have to get up sometime old girl. Yeah I know... just a few more minutes. You're dreams up. Go see him for real. But I don't want to fight with him right now. So don't. Just tell him how you feel and if he turns you down and laughs at you you'll be crushed and have to destroy the gravity machine. Be sure to tell him the last part of that. No I couldn't. I do like him though. I can't decide which of the two, Goku or Vegeta, are stranger. I mean they're both strange just different types. Vegeta's mysterious and Goku's well Goku.  
  
Bulma got up and sighed. She hurried and got dressed then made her way down the hall and steps to breakfast.  
  
"The machines broke." Vegeta said as a greeting.  
  
"That's nice, can I eat first or do I have to fix it this instant?"  
  
"Go ahead and eat. I'll be out by the machine."  
  
"Alright." Bulma says grapping a plate and starting to get some food.  
  
Vegeta sat inside the gravity machine waiting for Bulma to come in and fix it. He'd busted a couple of boards and the dial, which he of course needed. Nothing major. Bulma walked in and looked around.  
  
"Could be worse I guess." She sighs and gets out a few tools and objects.  
  
"I swear this seems to get weaker and weaker." Vegeta mutters.  
  
"No, you're getting stronger and stronger. We need to find a new type of machine so it'll ... meet your needs. But then you'd just kill you're self." Bulma sighs. "And that wouldn't be good, for the human race."  
  
"Does that include you?" Vegeta ask with a smirk.  
  
"Well... yeah. I am a human."  
  
"Really and I thought you were Namik." Vegeta rolls his eyes.  
  
"Whatever. You are such a jerk."  
  
"Really? Cause I thought I was being pretty nice."  
  
"See I knew you didn't know the meaning of the word nice."  
  
"Shows how much you know. I can be very nice sometimes. I just don't like to be."  
  
"Yeah right I don't believe you. And I thought you were honest." Bulma laughs slightly.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Yeah." Bulma says and continues on her work.  
  
"... I can be nice." Vegeta grumbles.  
  
"Alright Vegeta, then be nice to me for one whole day."  
  
"Now that's imposable." Vegeta laughs  
  
"And so was not insulting you for the whole day."  
  
"You didn't last."  
  
"Only because you were an ass!"  
  
"Insults again?'  
  
"And plenty more where that came from."  
  
"Fine woman to prove to you that I can be nice one whole day, that's 24 hours from midnight on I won't be 'mean' to you. But from midnight on you can't insult me. Deal?"  
  
"Alright Vegeta I agree to the deal." Bulma holds out her hand. "Starting at midnight right?"  
  
"That's what I said isn't it?"  
  
"So we have a full day to insult each other and be mean."  
  
"That's right. Now back to work!"  
  
"Yeah right monkey boy! How about I just give you a monkey wrench and you get to it you're self!?"  
  
-12:00 pm   
  
"And it's on." Bulma says out loud to her self.  
  
"And you think this will actually work Vegeta?" Vegeta asked him self a few rooms down. He rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling in thought. "But if it does work then maybe she will actually think about liking you the way you like her. But, then again that might be a bad thing. A deals a deal."  
  
"I wonder what got into him to make such a deal?" Bulma asked herself rolling over to lie on her stomach and yawning. "Well since you'll never get to sleep now old girl you mize well get some of those cookies mom made before she left with dad." Bulma rolled out of bed and made her way down the hall towards the kitchen.  
  
"What did that woman say she made? Oh yes, those chocolate cookies." Vegeta gets up almost in a hurry and makes his way to the kitchen. Bulma looks up from her seat and smiles.  
  
"Hello Vegeta. Seems we both had the same Idea huh?" Bulma laughs. "Milk?" She gets up and gets a cup from the counter for him and pours him a glass while he munches on a cookie... or 5.  
  
"Were did your parents go again?" vegeta ask between bites.  
  
"To an American conference on a few new inventions dad has." Bulma replies. "They'll be back in two weeks."  
  
"And it's just us and the robots around here?"  
  
"Yeah. And if the machine breaks your stuck without it because I don't have the parts here to fix it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah dads getting new parts while their there too." Bulma says and reaches for the last cookie. She takes it nibbling on it.  
  
"Do they leave you here alone a lot or some thing?"  
  
"Well yeah. We have a great security system and as much as you think I'm little miss helpless I can take care of my self. And that wasn't and insult you know."  
  
"Yeah. Well I can't answer that because you'd consider it mean."  
  
"Hum." Bulma shrugs.  
  
"What about the security system?"  
  
"Well its great. If anyone we don't want in come in then the alarm will sound and the police will be called to pick up the person, see we have robots that will come at the alarm and get the intruder." Bulma explains. "Get it?"  
  
"Kind of." I don't see why you... never mind." Vegeta cuts himself off. Being nice was harder then he thought.  
  
"Alright. Any other questions?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then I'm going to get some shut eye." Bulma stand up and Vegeta follows her. "Walking with me?"  
  
"Yeah. I need to get to bed too." Vegeta says continuing to follow her up the steps and past her library. "Besides I'd be being rude not to walk you to your room."  
  
"Not that it ever stopped you before?"  
  
"Insult?"  
  
"Not at all, question."  
  
"Well it's not like I really care you know, its just the deal."  
  
"Yeah." Bulma smiles. "Night Vegeta when we have these kind of deals its actually nice to talk to you." Bulma adds before going inside her room.  
  
Vegeta smirks and walks off down the hall to his room.  
  
- Later that morning at breakfast   
  
"Well this is a change. I didn't know you could cook Vegeta." Bulma says seeing a few plates of food that he had cooked obviously.  
  
"I couldn't figure out how to turn those house maid on this morning so I had to." Vegeta says.  
  
"Oh. Well I'll turn them on in a few." Bulma sighs and takes a seat.  
  
(Since Vegeta has to be nice for the bet, this is going to be scary. He can't ask what the hell she thinks she's doing he didn't cook for her... lol.)  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta mutters  
  
Later on that evening after Vegeta has trained   
  
Bulma sits reading up on a few things , Vegeta walks in with a displeased look on his face. "The machine is broken." He grumbles and flops down on the sofa.  
  
"I warned you Vegeta." Bulma say shacking her head sadly. "You'll have to deal with it till dad gets back. And then we'll see about an upgrade. Alright?"  
  
"Like I have a choice?"  
  
"Well no but it's nice to make it sound like you do." Bulma smiles.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Vegeta ask with a scowl.  
  
"Well unless you'd like me to cook you're going to have to. See you must have messed up the machines earlier this morning."  
  
"And why must it have been me?"  
  
"Because we are the only two people here and I didn't do it so it had to be you, right. And anyways, I know how to turn them on and off."  
  
"Fine. Whatever. I'm not cooking though, I cooked this morning."  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to."  
  
"Alrighty."  
  
"... Huh?! You're seriously going to have ME cook?"  
  
"Well it wouldn't me nice to tell you, you couldn't so I cant do that and besides, I don't want to." Vegeta smirks. "So as you said, it's just you and me and if I'm not cooking you have to right?"  
  
"... Yeah." Bulma slams her book shut and gets up cursing Vegeta in her head and herself.  
  
Vegeta decided he didn't want to die from food poisoning and got up. "Fine. We'll both cook." He looks around for something to fix and takes out the chicken and rice. Bulma picks up the noodles and grabs a few peppers and seasonings. They work together to fix a stir-fry and rolls. Bulma sets the table up and pours them drinks while Vegeta finishes up on the stir- fry.  
  
They eat in a peaceful quiet till Bulma can't stand it anymore and starts a conversation. "Um so Vegeta do you care to tell me who this woman is?"  
  
"What? Still haven't thought it through?"  
  
"Well... I can't think of anyone that it could be. You said no to Chi Chi and thank goodness my mom." Bulma stops and looks down at her food finishing her sentence. "And I seriously doubt its me so who else could it be?"  
  
"Well... if you really must know... I guess it would be rude and mean of me not to tell you." Vegeta watches her a moment. "But I don't know how to tell you so I'm not going to."  
  
"HuH?" Bulma says. "Just tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"Ye- ... ME? Vegeta? Are you joking around?" Bulma ask looking over at him.  
  
"Good-night Bulma." Vegeta says standing up and going to leave. Bulma follows him.  
  
"Vegeta... Wait up. Did you mean you like me?" Bulma ask running to catch up.  
  
"And if I did?" Vegeta ask smirking at her.  
  
"Then I'd have to remind you that I never said I liked Ywamcah that night. You said I did." Bulma looks at him and smiles. "But if you didn't say it then you didn't."  
  
"... Then you like me too?"  
  
"Well... I could be mean and never tell you like you did with me but then we'd get no where so I guess I'll act my age and say, yes Vegeta I like you. No matter how rude, crude and mean you can be I still like you."  
  
"And no matter how annoying you are I like you too." Vegeta says with a half smirk.  
  
"Good." Bulma says. "Then I guess we have an agreement." Bulma bites her bottom lip and places her hands behind her back. "So... what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"Well... I didn't think of that."  
  
"We could go out. I mean the machines broken and I can't fix it, the maids are off and I can't fix them, we have to eat and we don't want this place to get dirty..."  
  
"... Fine."  
  
"Ok then tomorrow we can go out and do something." Bulma smiles and starts up the steps. "Good-night Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta follows her and wraps his arms around her waist. He kisses her and then lets her go going up the steps to his room and leaving a speechless Bulma on the steps touching her lips.  
  
Authors note: Wow this is long. I ended on a good note! Sorry if its ooc but he has a bet to win. And don't worry. Vegeta will be his charming self tomorrow. Hehehehehe. Oh yes I feel I should warn you. A lemon is coming up next chapter or the one after it. Nothing major I'll give you a heads up incase you don't want to read that kind of stuff.  
  
Ok so it's 5/18/04, I'd like to say... I had this finished however many days ago. But do to the fact that I'm in chorus II at my high school, I couldn't get to the library to upload this. Wanna know why? Well I'll tell you if you don't just skip this part. Ok so today's Friday and I had it finished Wednesday. Wednesday I had practice till 5:30 that's 3:30 right after school till 5:30 nonstop which isn't that bad since we needed the practice. Well the library that I can walk to closes at 5:00 so I couldn't upload it then. The next day, which of course was Thursday, was the performance we looked so stupid. Try 'singing' We will sing with jubilation with kazoos not very pretty! Friday I didn't get to because of some stupid reason. Saturday I was out all day because my mom took my grandmother out to eat and then we went shopping so I could get Bobby, my pet hermit crab, sand and rocks for his house. And Sunday the library is closed. But anywho, I couldn't go on Thursday due to the fact I had to be there at 6:30 and had to find my chorus shirt and clean my shoes and keep on getting phone calls and god it was just a mess! So that's my valid excuse.  
  
Now I must say I am sorry to all my reviewers who I have not thanked. I thank everyone who reads and REVIEWS my stories. Unfortunately I have forgotten to write down whom to thank on this story so I will have to just say a big thanks to reviewers! I'm sorry for not answering reviews. Next time I will unless something happens. I'm going to start chapter 3.  
  
Love you all! Please review! Kim Johnston 


	4. Movies

Title: Loving you is so hard to do  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 4: Movies  
  
Vegeta sat on his bed wondering what in the 7 hells he was doing! He told Bulma he liked her, kissed her and worst yet (!) agreed to go out with her! OH he was so wishing he never woke up that morning! But he admitted to himself that telling her and finding out she liked him... was great. He felt the weight go out of his chest, and a new one come in.  
  
Bulma laughed happily as she got in to bed and fought the urge to scream 'YES YES YESS!' at the top of her lungs. She squirmed in her bed to happy to fall asleep. So where to go tomorrow? The park, then shopping, then to lunch then to that new little- You're dreaming girl! Vegeta! Hello remember it's VEGETA... should I spell that out for you? V-E-G-E-T-A! Not Ywamcah who doesn't care were you drag him as long as you let him stare at your body. But Vegeta! Ve- I get it.! Then... what should we do?! Ask him where he wants to go. But I don't want to chase dad down and get the parts for the gravity machine. Well then how about we think of someplace you'll both like to go to. Humm... Not shopping... no to the park... Lunch... I can see it happing as long as there weren't to many people around. So Lunch is good... Maybe a movie... a non-crowded movie... rent one perhaps? That's good... and I don't know... someplace no one really goes that involves fighting or something. The museum? It has the Earths culture of fighting and no one really goes there. Good.  
  
Next Day   
  
Bulma sits on the sofa down stairs waiting for Vegeta to get you, but  
not showing it. Wink, wink She flips through a magazine looking up the steps now and then. Which was not helping since Vegeta wasn't coming down.  
  
Vegeta sat trying to find a way out of the mess he had gotten himself into. He couldn't tell her he was just being nice because then she'd hate him forever. He couldn't think of anything.  
  
Outside the car horn blew and Ywamcah sat waiting for Bulma to walk outside for their date to the amusement park that just opened a few days ago. Bulma got up and walked outside. "Hey baby ready yet?" He asked as she made her way over.  
  
"Sorry Ywamcah but I have to cancel." Bulma said in a half way sweet tone.  
  
"But we haven't seen each other-"  
  
"And is that MY fault? No. You know what Ywamcah since you don't have the time for me except when its good for you, I'll save you the time you so graciously give up for little unworthy me and say... IT'S OVER YWAMCAH!" And with that loud outburst Bulma walked back inside leaving a shocked Ywamcah.  
  
Vegeta shook his head having heard it all from his bedroom window. He sighed and figured she was frustrated he hadn't been down and was taking that out on the idiot too. But better Ywamcah then him. Vegeta finished getting dressed and walked down the steps to see Bulma laying face down on the sofa about to cry. Just great. Now she's going to cry? That woman is so confusing. Vegeta took a seat at the end of the sofa after moving her feet and watched her.  
  
A muffled what came from the sofa. "Was that you or the damn sofa?"  
  
"Me of course! Sofa's don't talk." Bulma said turning to glare at him.  
  
"You never know around this place." Vegeta points out with a smirk. "Why didn't you go with Ywamcah?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Because he's your boyfriend isn't he?"  
  
"No." Bulma spits out viciously.  
  
"Calm down Woman." Vegeta says rolling his eyes. "So are we going out or not?"  
  
"Were?"  
  
"To find the wonderful wizard of oz, of course... I don't know. You're the expert of place to go." Vegeta says in a Vegeta manner.  
  
"You don't have to be rude!" Bulma says and sits up. She crosses her arms over her chest. "I don't know were to go. You hate everything out there."  
  
"Good point." Vegeta says with a nod. "We could just stay in here and watch a movie or something."  
  
"Fine. The we can go out and get something to eat and a movie and watch it here." Bulma shrugs. "Unless you want to cook and clean."  
  
"No." Vegeta snarls. "Lets just go." He says making his way to the door.  
  
"Fine." Bulma humphs and starts after him mocking his posture.  
  
They get in one of Bulma's capsule cars and 'drove' to a decent little place to eat. Bulma sits staring at the menu as Vegeta orders a lot of food. She orders a salad and water and waits for Vegeta to talk. Vegeta waits for Bulma to talk. After a few, an hour, the food arrives and they eat in silence. Well everyone in the place is silent wanting to know if he was really going to eat all that food, and his table manners while better then Goku's aren't the best you know. Bulma pushes her half eaten salad away and hides her head in a hand. "Um Vegeta, ever heard of manners?"  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked between bites.  
  
"Never mind." Bulma sighs.  
  
Once they finish eating they walk down the street to the rental shop the rent a movie. "What type of movie do you want to see Vegeta."  
  
"Nothing girly."  
  
"A comedy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Um... a scary movie?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Bulma made the way through the isles of movies to the horror section and roamed around looking for something good to watch. She picked up a few reading the backs but found them to be non-scary. "I don't see anything do you?"  
  
"How about this one?"  
  
"That's a old movie..." Bulma says looking at it. "But sure it looks better then these." She picks up the video and starts for the counter.  
  
"An this?" Vegeta holds up a box. Bulma reads it and nods. He actually wants more then one movie to watch with you?  
  
"Sure Vegeta, anything you want to watch." Bulma shrugs she takes the video and another he holds out. He scans the isle and picks up one more for a total of four. They check out Hell Raiser, Hell Raiser II, Nightmare on Elm Street 2005(Come on you know it'll happen), and finally Pitch Black. They head to the car and Bulma almost jumps as Vegeta's hand lays on the small of her back guiding her in the right direction.  
  
A/N: Short to make up for lack of updates! . And I apologies once again. It's been hectic the last week. I'm going to work on chapter three and try to get it up before Sunday. No guarantees.  
  
Love Kim Johnston 


	5. Goku

Loving you is so hard to do  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 5: Goku!  
  
A/n: Answers to reviews:  
  
Joelie the messenger of death - I know. I fixed it but you read it b4. Sorry about that.  
  
Witchdoctorbilly.com - Pitch black isn't a scary movie. I couldn't think of any better and was in the mood to watch it. Sorry if you think it was a bad choice but I love the movie so, not sounding rude unless that was a flame, get over it.  
  
Mrs. Trunks Brief - Lol. I know.  
  
PrincessiceIII - I plan on adding all that and more. Thanks.  
  
Jadasb19 - Thanks for the review!  
  
Now for a little note: I'm so stupid, as you all plainly know. But to get on with the story, I left my disk at the library and now its lost and I'm starting this chapter all over again. I'm very sorry for the loooonnnnngggg wait and pray you forgive me. But its summer now and so I hope to get to update more. But I have summer school, yuck. Thanks you for reading this. Now on with the reason you're here. Kim Johnston  
  
Bulma sat down beside Vegeta as they watched the first movie Bitch Black. Neither into the movie since they were lost in their own heads.  
  
Bulma sighed mentally and focused her eyes on the television. Ë Jeez, when he said movies here I thought at least he'd be closer then 10feet away." Bulma slouched down on the couch crossing her arms over her stomach and halfway sulking. Ë But what do I expect? Its Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta sighed out loud. "What the hell was I thinking! A movie here. Why did I have to choice such a none crowded place. Damn my un-socialist ness, just this once. This is so un-conferrable. And why is she sulking? And so far away?"  
  
this movie is so freaking/fucking long!" Vegeta and Bulma thought together.  
  
"Want anything?" Bulma finally asked getting up to grab a pop.  
  
"Popcorn." Vegeta says after a moment.  
  
"I doubt we have enough. I've seen you eat popcorn Vegeta." Bulma smiles slightly.  
  
"That was Kakarotes fault. He tried to steal some of mine. Damn thief." Vegeta curses.  
  
Bulma laughs yet again. "Ok Vegeta. Anyways, if we don't have enough, what do you want?"  
  
"Chips." He thinks a minute. "Not those nasty salt ones. The cheeses ones."  
  
"I know Vegeta." Bulma sighs.  
  
"And a drink."  
  
"OK." Bulma goes into the kitchen and takes out two Pepsi's then grabbed the bag of Doritos for Vegeta.  
  
Bulma handed Vegeta his things and sat down beside him, closer then before but not too close. She didn't want to get food all over her.  
  
The movie ended and the next started. Vegeta wrapped a arm around Bulma's shoulders and pulled her to him. Bulma smiled lightly and laid her head on his shoulder. Vegeta looked down at her and smirked. Now it seemed they were getting somewhere. Bulma tried to think up something to say. "So Vegeta, what do you plan on doing since you can't train till dad gets back?"  
  
"Well, I haven't thought about it. I guess just fight without the contraption." Vegeta answers truthfully.  
  
"Oh." Bulma says slightly disappointed at the answer.  
  
"And maybe something like this." Vegeta says with a smirk as she smiles happily.  
  
"So you actually don't mind spending time with me Vegeta?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't do it constantly but, I guess if you wanted to you could say that."  
  
"Jeez, thanks." Bulma rolls her eyes and Vegeta sinkers.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Well, when you're not being a asshole you're alright to be around."  
  
"And when pray-tell am I NOT being a asshole?"  
  
"Before now." Bulma smiles and Vegeta twist her around to sit on his lap. He smirks down at her pinned form and blinks wondering what the hell had made him do such a thing.(Uh that would be me, the author, HI! Any who, the lemon which is going to turn out to be a small lime is starting next par, so I warned you.)  
  
Bulma laughed slightly and placed a hand on Vegeta's cheek before lifting herself up in his light grip to kiss him softy on the lips. Vegeta deepened the kiss and moved so he was on top of Bulma but not crushing her or anything.  
  
Bulma smiled up at Vegeta once they parted lips and Vegeta smirks back at her as his fingers gently walk up her shirt, pretty much literally. Bulma giggled as the motion tickled her and squirmed beneath our favorite sayian prince. Vegeta leaned down kissing on Bulma's neck as he unsnapped her bra and fondled her, he pulled both her shirt and her bra off quickly and moved down from her neck pleased when he got a few groans out of her. Bulma's hands roomed up and down Vegeta's stomach and chest lingering on his tight muscles, something she'd been wanting to do for a long, long, long time.  
  
Vegeta's hand roomed father ahead of his lips reaching to Bulma's belt, which was unhooked and ripped off her in seconds, he slowly unbuttoned her pants and began to unzip them, his lips on Bulma's belly button-  
  
(Now everyone can read in peace....Hehe)  
  
"HEY ANYONE HOME?!" A certain, about to be killed, sayian yelled throwing open the door. Bulma flew off the couch grabbing her shirt from off the floor but not being able to find her bra, and fled to the next room before Goku could look. "Oh hey Vegeta, Why do you look so mad? Did the gravity machine break again?"  
  
Vegeta was constipating snapping the sayians neck when a almost red Bulma walked into the room her arms crossed under her chest. "Hey Goku, why are you here?" She asked in her fakest most friendliest voice ever.  
  
"Wow, why are you so red Bulma?'  
  
"The sun Goku, you know I like to work on my tan." Bulma lied easily, Vegeta snickered at the comment.  
  
"So how are you all?" Goku asked with a smile as he took a seat.  
  
"We were a lot better before you showed up." Vegeta growls.  
  
"Oh, come on Vegeta, is Bulma still after you about liking someone?"  
  
"...She's after me alright." Vegeta says with a look at Bulma, who turned redder.  
  
"Oh, so what were you two doing?"  
  
"NOTHING!" Bulma yells and both sayians look at her funny. Bulma clears her throat and smiles" Nothing, watching movies."  
  
"I feel asleep on the first part of this, what happened?" Vegeta asked smirking at Bulma who glared at him.  
  
"I was busy getting us pop and chips." Bulma said with a smile. "But that's ok, I never really like the first part of these movies, actually I don't care if I see it again." Vegeta frowned catching the double meaning of her words.  
  
"Yeah, Chichi doesn't either." Goku sighs. "Well I guess I should go, I was wanting to train with Vegeta in the chamber. Bye Bulma, Vegeta." Goku waved getting up and heading to the door. Suddenly he went falling backwards as he tripped on Bulmas missing clothes item. Bulma turned even brighter as Goku, confused and red as well, handed it to her. Vegeta fought so as to not roll over laughing. Goku hurried and left still blushing.  
  
"YOU'RE SUCH A ASS!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta running up the steps to her room crying.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned the TV off before heading up stairs to see what the hell was wrong with the girl. He'd found it amusing, of course his 'friend' didn't walk in on him the way Bulma was and then find his bra after tripping on it... Vegeta laughed slightly thinking about it.  
  
Vegeta knocked on the door. "Go away!" Bulma said through sniffles.  
  
"Woman, open the door."  
  
"No! You humiliated me!" Bulma growled. "I'm never going to be able to face Goku again, and he'll tell Chichi and I wont be able to face her either and- "  
  
"For god sakes, shut up." Vegeta yelled breaking into her room, throw the window." I could hear you all around the house and outside."  
  
"I hate you." Bulma growls and Vegeta smirks.  
  
"You should have seen you're face."  
  
"You...UUUUGGGGHHHH!' Bulma throws a punch at Vegeta's face but he grabs her wrist and pulls her to him.  
  
"Calm down woman.'" Vegeta says evenly.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because, Kakorote will forget about it by Sunday and he won't tell his woman because he'd get the shit beat out of him. Besides I doubt he remembers where he lives for the gods sakes."  
  
"Still..." Bulma whips her tears away with her free hand. "I hate you so much some times." Bulma tried to pull away but Vegeta held on to her letting go so she stumbled and fell on the bed.  
  
A/N: Well as I explained I'm sorry for the long wait. But I have 2 ideas in my head so tell me which to follow:  
  
A: just sticking to the 3 years and nothing else.  
  
B: Something happens and Vegeta makes a wish, on the dragonballs.  
  
So review and vote a or b. Thank you so much for all the reviews, for them , a weeks paid vacation to the lovely planet of Vegeta with you're choice of DBZ star! thank you and goodnight! Lov'en Kim 


	6. Chapter 6 A

AAABBB- Ok so I was confused about just putting A, but I think I get it now. Either it was a grade, which I laughed at when Kitty Pryde 2 suggested I actually got a A on something or you were casting your vote for A. I'm going with the vote.  
  
Jasdasb19- Ok so I'm going to do both A And B for this, read down in my author note for details. Thanks for the review, you're so great! I love getting reviews from you! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Jessy- God I so want to say and James. To much pokemon. Lol. And yes I do watch it every once in a great while. Thanks.  
  
Ms. Briefs- Thanks, I know the grammar and spelling is so very bad but I can't spell and grammar is the devil. I'm in summer school for English 10 due to these facts, no I'm not in 10th I happen to be a senior, but you know. I plan on doing both read my A/N after the reviews.  
  
Mary- Sorry for the long wait but I'm glad you like!  
  
Mecano- I've never really seen the androids, so I do hope I don't screw it up too much. But I'm gonna read up on it you know. And if you will please correct me... thanks for your review.  
  
And now my very long A/N: I've decided to do both since it was a pretty close vote, and I didn't like the out come. Lol. At least I'm honest. But you'll get both so starting next chapter I believe you'll see the chapters titled 'A-Chapter:6' or 'B-Chapter:6' And I hope you don't get too confused. Also I'd like to say, I'm now in summer school. 2 classes, 1st at 9:05 till 10:05... I have a hour and 40 minutes to do nothing! I can't go home, so I walk to Kitty Pryde 2's house and hang around eating and playing with the kids or talking to them. I should be studding during the time, and even now, but I don't. Well I think that's all! Love you all remember to review, oh and expect 2 chapters each time I update!, thanks to everyone who reviewed I love you all this [.................] Much!  
  
P.S: Expect different Author notes! An no cheating! Review each chapter, if you read them both... Please! That way I can answer questions with out being so damn confused. Thanks. Oh and as a reminder, A is just 3 years and B is the Vegetal wishing thing.:)  
  
(A) Chapter 6: undies  
  
(Lemony!) Vegeta smirked and stalked over to her like a hungry lion. He smirked as she raised herself up to look at him. She smiled at him in a seductive manner and he 'pounced' on her. (Oh yeah baby! Mewwwwwwoooooo!Moo.) Bulma giggled as he ravished her neck and his hands roamed freely down her sides and back up, this time inside her shirt.  
  
Bulma kissed his neck as her hands roamed his muscles and her legs wrapped lightly around his waist. He moved lifting her up and sitting down so she sat on his lap facing him, her legs still around his muscular waist. He captured her lips in his and breast in his hands. Bulma slide her hands around his neck her fingers lightly roaming the back of his neck driving the man slowly insane, sending a sort of electricity through him.  
  
Bulma blinked and opened her eyes looking down and feeling her face heat up slightly at the sight. She felt herself being lowered down on to the bed and his weight being added to hers. Bulma fount the bottom of his shirt and tugged on it pulling it off of him most the way, they parted so he could sling it off, and sling hers off too. He fumbled with her bra wondering how the hell to get that damn hook off, hey! He'd never seen one like that before, hell it looked like a lock! And he was half tempted to blow the damn thing up, but then the mood would be gone and she'd be upset, so he gave it a tug and it snapped right off.  
  
Bulma almost laughed at his smirking face, he'd out witted the bra, and the old hag who made it! She let her fingers roam his chest and back as he let him lips, mouth and tongue do the same to hers. She groaned and he gave a tug at her pants making her lift up to wiggle her way out of them. Vegeta snapped the side of her thong and smirked down at her smiling face. "It was on sell, and look at the pretty butterflies." She blushed at he 'Took a better look.'  
  
Vegeta slipped out of his pants and Bulma giggled seeing his cartoon boxers. He frowned and then smirked as she ran a finger over the opening to the boxers, carefully curling each finger into the slit. Vegeta wanted to snap at her but figured two could play this little game, and she'd figure that out soon enough.  
  
He let her have her fun and had his with hers.( And I'm sure you all can imagine what happened because I'm not going on. Lol, this is rated only R. No more lemon.)  
  
Bulma woke up to a soft sound in her ear. She moved her groggy head and looked around, Vegeta woke at her movement and Bulma founded the noise had stopped. She frowned then smiled up at him.  
  
"Bulma, Dear-" The usually perky housewife stopped seeing her daughter and Vegeta in bed locket in each other's arms. Hey, she wasn't a complete bimbo. She turned away saying. "Oh my goodness." And blushed hurting to close the door. Bulma was wide-eyed and looked about to faint while Vegeta blinked and shrugged. He certainly didn't care what the woman thought... so long as she still cooked for him.  
  
A/N: Ok so I know its pretty short and if you didn't read the lemon you really didn't get anything! But what can I say, I have WB and that's why I haven't updated in... DAMN! Almost a month! Gomen! Kami that's long... Errrr.... Don't kill me! Two updates remember?! Love you all! Kim Johnston! 


	7. Chapter 6 B

A/N: Ok so here is B chapter 6:, and no it will not contain anything A did. So no lemons! Sorry people. Lol. Here we go.  
  
(B) Chapter 6:  
  
Bulma growled upset by his action. She most defiantly was not in the mood. And he frowned realizing this. "What?" He asked crossed. He crossed his arms and stared at her. Bulma stared back and finally, after about 10 minutes, stood up, fixing her shirt, (and in case any one is wonder no bra still) and walked over to Vegeta. She poked him in the chest and growled out.  
  
"Get the hell out of my room Vegeta. How could you embarrass me like that! I swear I'll never forget that." She turned and stormed off into her bathroom to take a nice hot bath while dreaming up ways to kill our beloved prince.  
  
Vegeta sat down on her bed and listened as she poured herself a bath, he could feel the heat. He heard her sigh and then hum a song he had heard before but couldn't place. She sung lightly:  
  
Why do I get happy when sun rises? Is courage coming forth? Why do I enjoy being with you? Am I falling in love?  
  
Isn't it wonderful Just feeling that something is born  
  
You, you could meet my heart Singing The pieces of a dream, of a dream I found them in you (Thanks to AnimeLyrics.com, the song is from DBZ called: Yume no Kakera; Pieces of a Dream}  
  
Vegeta had laid down and was presently half asleep from her song. He yawned and kicked off his shoes before curling up in her bed under her blankets and stealing her pillows, he did leave her one... of 5. He listened as she sang again:  
  
That sunshine doesn't touch this place, this secret place where you can cry all alone. As if I were screaming, I call out your name, If you weren't here; if you were here  
  
Surely, I'll go to that place where the sunshine touches. It can't end like this; we still have promises. That far off path, that straight path, If you weren't here; if you were here  
  
Surely, I'll go to that place where the sunshine touches. It can't end like this; we still have promises. That far off road, that beam of light... Because you are here; If only you were here  
  
(Again Animelyrics.com, go there it rocks! It's from Love Hina called Kimi Saeireba; if You Were Here. End of the songs I promise.)  
  
Vegeta was fully asleep. Bulma sighed and climbed out of the tub. She assumed he had left, hell the bathroom door was still in tack, it looked good. She sighed thinking about him, which lead to her crying. She wrapped her hair up and pulled on her undies and bra then a nightshirt from off the bathroom rake. She sighed and headed into her room. She gasped and jumped seeing someone in her bed. After her heart stopped racing she marched over to tell Vegeta to get the hell out, but stopped finding him fast asleep and looking... soo... sooo... CUTE, sweet, innocent... and nice. Like a little boy. She sighed and laid down beside him not facing him. She rolled her eyes at the one pillow, but at least if was all nice a fluffy.  
  
Vegeta turned in his sleep and wrapped her into him. He groaned and spoke in a whisper about cupcakes and ice cream. She laughed slightly and took it he was having a nice Sayian dream. She watched him and his eyebrows went together. She also watched as he frowned. Maybe she was wrong. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at her.  
  
"Good or bad dream?" She asked curiously.  
  
He thought a moment on weather to tell her. "I was in a room full of ice cream and cup cakes, and was of course eating them. And the more I ate the more came, which was nice, but then Kakorote came and ate everything like that old game packman. And then he started to eat my fingers." Bulma tried not to laugh, leave it to a Sayian.  
  
Bulma sighed. "I'll make you cup cakes tomorrow."  
  
Vegeta smiled happily, for just a second. He then smirks. "And I'll make sure he doesn't get any."  
  
Bulma wondered if he had maybe done some drugs while she was in the bath but laughed anyways and turned her head away from him to go to sleep. He nuzzled his head on her neck and closed his eyes shielding them from her hair, which was pokey.  
  
After about 20 minutes he sighed and whispered in Bulma's ear. "I can't go to sleep."  
  
"Shhhggfsde." Came her response and he sighed, giving up on waking her. He shook his head and kissed her bare shoulder before trying again. But with no luck. He carefully got up out of bed and stretched heading out the door. He hummed one of her songs to himself as he flew off the 2nd story landing and into the kitchen with grace. He sighed and looked around before pulling out the dishrags and soap and filling the sink with water. He really didn't want to do dishes but he reallllyyyyy wanted cupcakes.  
  
He'd done dishes before, as punishment from Frizia. He hated that lizard, and was thankful he was gone. Though, he didn't like hell. It reminded him too much of Frizia's ship. Vegeta sighed and continued doing dishes while his thoughts were on his past. Once he finished he left out the door and onto the roof. He laid back and stared at the stars knowing exact ally were Vegeta-Jin would have been had it not been destroyed all those years ago. He's eye lids became heavy and he aloud himself to sleep on the roof.  
  
Bulma yawned waking up. She shuffled out of bed and down the hall, down the steeps, down the hall into the kitchen, she figured Vegeta would be there. She blinked at the sight of the half clean kitchen. "What happened to the dirty dishes?" She asked then thought better to ask Vegeta. He had to have done them, who else? Some burglar came in to do the dishes? Uh no.  
  
Vegeta awoke and flew down to the ground he went inside to find Bulma curled up on the couch watching television. He joined he and sniffed. He smirked and looked towards the kitchen.  
  
"There aren't done yet Vegeta, but you can lick the bowel when all of them are."  
  
"I do not 'lick' the bowl." Vegeta huffed. And Bulma laughed.  
  
"Then how do you always end up with chocolate on your forehead and nose?"  
  
"Its one of the mysteries in life woman. Like why the human race is so weak."  
  
"Yeah sure." Bulma laughed and looked at him as he looked at the kitchen, he was almost drooling. "Need a napkin?"  
  
"I'm not that mindless fool."  
  
"Your about to get drool on me." Bulma said and Vegeta pined her down and then smirking made a mad dash for the kitchen, right before the buzzard sounded. Bulma followed in time to see him curse and blow on his hands having grabbed the hot pan from the oven. He popped five in his mouth before swallowing and Bulma taped her foot. "I swear. I think Gohan acts better then you and Goku."  
  
"Shut up woman and ice the damn things." He ordered.  
  
"Can't they're still to hot." She pored more batter into the holders and he watched licking his lips and grabbing a hand full of cupcakes careful not to smash any, he shoved them in his mouth and Bulma rolled her eyes annoyed. She use the oven mitt to put them in the even and timed them before turning around to find every last cupcake gone, along with two jars of icing. She frowned. "That was all the icing."  
  
Vegeta frowned sadly and took a seat at the table watching the oven. "But I want icing."  
  
"Then go get some. I would but I have to watch them. So go get some and take your time..."She looked behind her to find him long gone. "Pushy."  
  
Vegeta landed outside of the best shop ever, the grocery store. He marched in through the automatic doors and straight to the icing. He couldn't let himself get distracted by the other wonderful foods. He grabbed 15 things of icing and stole a old woman's buggy growling when she commented. He shoved the icing in the buggy and headed to the doors... oh no...Ice Cream! He stood straight after a moment off staring blankly at all the great sweet icy treats he could have, wiped his mouth from the drool and grabbed one of each flavor. He made them fit into the buggy and head out the door. A man yelled and curse him so he stopped and told him to fuck off or he'd kill him. He then growled baring his teeth and threw a small energy ball at the vegetable he hated most, broccoli. The man backed down. And Vegeta lifted the buggy over his shoulder and flew back, he wouldn't let his precious melt.  
  
Bulma's eye's bulged at the sight of the ice cream. "Oh Kami Vegeta! How much did it all cost?"  
  
"Nothing." Vegeta smirked. When he ruled this worthless, except for the food, planet he'd be the only one aloud to eat ice cream, MAHAAAAAAA!  
  
"You didn't pay?!"  
  
"I walked right out of the store. They should know who I am." Vegeta snickered.  
  
"Ok Vegeta..." Bulma pulled a tray out of the oven and Vegeta almost ran over to grab one, but Bulma slapped his hand and he hurried back to his post. "Leave the icing out and put the ice cream up... some were." She snorts not knowing how they'd fit in anymore.  
  
Vegeta was pulling out bags of frozen corn and to his pleasure broccoli and throwing them in the trash to make room for his precious ice cream. "VEGETA!" Bulma yelled dogging a flying bag of frozen peas.  
  
"What? You said put it away, how can I if the freezer is full of other food."  
  
"You have to much ice cream."  
  
"Are you mad woman?!" He asked wide eyed. Too much! Never! "Not enough. I should have gotten 5 of that cherry and cream and 7 of the rocky road." He shook his head and Bulma frowned.  
  
"Whatever. But if anything hits me you'll get hit back."  
  
"Whatever." Bulma rolled her eyes and sat a batch of iced cup caked on the table. She had almost all of them done. About 500 sat around the room on tables or counter tops. 'It should last him for today.' She thought laughing to herself. Bamb! A frozen half brown half green iced lasagna slice hit Bulma on the side of the face. She growled to herself and picked up a iced cup cake and threw it at Vegeta, hitting him on the back of the head. He stopped and whipped it off. He turned staring at her like she had committed a sin and was going straight to hell at that very moment.  
  
"My cupcake." Vegeta said in a half mourning voice then growled and lifted the lid off his least favorite kind of ice cream and Bulma's eyes widened.  
  
"VEGETA NO!" She yelled as a hand full of vanilla hit her in the face. She threw more iced cupcakes extremely pissed at the moment, enough to melt the ice cream slightly, Vegeta threw more handfuls of ice cream at her not really looking and then he threw cupcakes and she threw left over ice cream. they switched and ducked, hid, laughed, shouted and slid on the mess of a floor while trying to get the other one with handfuls of both ice cream and cupcake crumbs. Bulma took the icing and pounced on it sending it flying all over Vegeta's face who had slid and was with in range. She fell in the process but was to busy laughing to care about anything other then the look on his face. Once all the ammunition, which was a lot as you can guess, was on the floor and so were they panting and laughing, they shook hands agreeing on truths. Vegeta smirked and licked her face clean off all the mess then her hands and Bulma laughed. He smirked again saying in a husky voice. "Waist not want not."  
  
A/N: Ok so how did you enjoy this? I hope you all review and read both versions but if not then what can I expect? I made this long. It was going to be 2 chapters but I decided to make it one since you waited so long. Love'n Kim Johnston 


End file.
